WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!
GCN |genre = Action |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |input = Cartridge }}WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, known as WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania in Europe and as Made in Wario (メイド イン ワリオ Meido in Wario) in Japan, is the first game in the WarioWare series. It was made by Nintendo in 2002. Story In the year 200X, Wario, now living in Diamond City, is lazily watching television at his house when a sudden news report is broadcast, highlighting a highly-anticipated Game Boy Advance game, Pyoro, that has made a considerable amount of money. This ultimately inspires Wario to try to make a video game of his own; thus, he dons a biker outfit, drives on his motorbike to pick up a laptop computer, and successfully transforms his house into the headquarters of his newly-established game company, WarioWare, Inc. With his plans now in fruition, Wario tries making a game on his own, but finds it too tedious to develop a game by himself. He decides to call his friends in Diamond City for assistance, and they all agree to lend their services. Because Wario doesn't want to spend too much money on making a full-fledged game, he and his staff create simple microgames compiled into a single package. Wario's completed game becomes a massive commercial success. However, Wario is eventually confronted by his friends, who demand that he share the income with them. Wario manages to avoid his angry friends by escaping in a rocket, but its course collides with that of Dr. Crygor's, destroying it and sending Wario and the money plummeting towards the ocean below. Gameplay The gameplay of WarioWare, Inc. - as with all WarioWare games - consists of spastic microgames that test player's reaction time. Microgames can consist of many different genres, including short versions of classic Nintendo games. Each programmer is represented by Wario and one of his friends, and they each have their own personal tastes when it comes to video game creation. Mixes with certain rules are also available. Each time a microgame is completed successfully, subsequent microgames get incrementally faster - there is usually no goal except for the high score and unlockable content, but in character storylines there is usually a set number to complete and a boss stage to finish. Levels *Wario - Intro Games *Jimmy T. - Sports Remix No.1 Remix No.2 *Dribble and Spitz - Sci Fi *Mona - Strange *9-Volt - Nintendo *Orbulon - IQ *Dr. Crygor - Reality *Kat and Ana - Nature *Wario - Anything Goes *Blue Pig Building - Easy *Yellow Pig Building - Thrilling *Pink Pig Building - Total Boss *Red Pig Building - Hard GameCube Version WarioWare, Inc. Mega Party Game$!, known as Atsumare!! Made in Wario (あつまれ!!メイド イン ワリオ Atsumare!! Meido in Wario, lit. "Gather!! Made in Wario") in Japan, is the updated console version of this title. A great deal of content is shared between the two titles except for the unlockable games and storyline, which has been largely removed and replaced with videos that tell a loose narrative. As the name suggests, it is more "party" centric, and features up to four players. This concept would be revisited in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. de:WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania Category:WarioWare series Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:Games